Secret Feelings
by Nana3212
Summary: Shizuo starts to develope feelings that he never felt before... for Izaya.
1. sudden feelings

It was a normal day in Ikebukuro. But still. Shizuo felt uneasy. He knew this feeling anywhere. It was his raven haired enemy, Izaya Orihara. But, where? The blonde couldn't see the dark hair, fur jacket or anything. Shizuo continued to search for the man, but was stopped by his thoughts. "wait, why am I looking for that flea? Why do I care?" mixed feelings stirred up in his mind, and he began to feel dizzy. Just when he thought he was about to pass out on the street, he felt someone's hands press against his back, trying to stop him from falling. The blonde turned around to see Celty behind him." oh, hey Celty," he tried to say as clear and calm as he could, but he knew she wouldn't buy it. Once he was stabilized on his feet, Celty began typing. [ You seem uneasy, shizuo. Are you ok?] There was a dead silence for a moment, then he replied," I'm fine Celty, really." [You are the strongest man I know and you almost passed out in a street! Do you really expect me to believe that?] Shizuo turned his head, trying not to laugh. "why do you always worry about me, Celty? I'm so strong that Saika cant control me. I'm fine, I promise." once again there was a dead silence. [I guess your right. Sorry Shizo] "nah, its fine." Celty got back on her bike, waved to Shizuo, and rode off. A few minutes after Shizuo got home, the mixed feelings came back. " What are these strange feelings I get when I think about that flea? Can it be… I'm starting to… love him!"


	2. dirty little secret

**sorry that it took so long to update DX computer crashed T3T and this chapter is longer than the first so i hope you like it :D**

* * *

><p>Shizuo walked all for hours and hours for no reason, to no specific area. He just walked on and on. 'dammit. Why cant I get him out of my head?' he thought as he walked along crowds of people. Just as he was going to yell, he saw a familiar fur jacket, and silky raven hair. Then he saw the crimson red eyes look his way.<p>

'of all times, why now?' he thought, gritting his teeth tightly. An infamous smirk grew on Izaya's face when he saw the blond. "hey there shizu-chan~ long time no see~" he said in a tone that made shizuo even more pissed than he was.

Shizuo stood there motionless for a few awkward moments. Izaya's smirk slowly slipped away as the seconds passed by, yet he grew quite curious. He slowly stepped towards the blond, waiting for him to shout, or throw the nearest street sign. He stepped closer and closer. Shizuo paled as his heart 'why cant I move? why don't I just kill him already?'

Shizuo started to wander into his thoughts, untill he noticed the dark hair and red eyes right under his chin. He was face to face with the one he wanted to kill, and he didn't do anything. Izaya stared at the blonde for a few more awkward moments, untill he gave up. "is something wrong shizu-chan? Usually you would have blown up by now~"

Shizuo tried to speak, but only mumbled lightly. Izaya pulled out his blade and put it right up to shizuo's neck. Shizuo remained still. Izaya started to grow bored. "shizu-chan~ your no fun~." Izaya moved his blade towards shizuo's chest.

"if only it would go deep enough to kill you~" suddenly izaya heard a faint heartbeat. Shizuo heard it as well and grew even more pale. 'is that… his heart?' izaya thought as he looked up at shizuo's pale face.

Suddenly, shizuo's arms wrapped around izaya's waist as he planted a kiss on his lips. Shizuo released him with a shocked face. 'did I just…' a slight blush flashed across shizuo's face. Izaya stood there saying nothing.

Without saying a word, izaya leaned in and kissed shizuo back. Izaya released and said, "do not speak of this to anyone." shizuo managed a slight nod. Izaya smirked again. "its our dirty little secret." before shizuo could even react to his words, izaya had ran off.

Shizuo's face was bright red. "damn flea" was all he managed to say, as he walked on even more confused than before.


End file.
